


Good Enough

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, azul is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Vil gets rejected by Idia. It's not that important. Everyone gets their heart broken at some point. Then why isn't he able to move on?
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Vil Schoenheit/Idia Shroud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Good Enough

_"Not good enough"_ simply did not exist in Vil's dictionary. He was beautiful and elegant, he could do no wrong and even if he did... he just had to try harder. That was all Vil knew. He either was already on the top or he just had to get there.

Well, that was what he thought.

It was ridiculous no matter how you looked at it. He was rejected by a younger guy! How? How was he not good enough? If he only knew he would've...

"Is that so..." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. He walked away, keeping his head up and looking unbothered. As he got to his room, he immediately started crying.

He probably should've expected that at some point. Getting heartbroken is something everyone experience and it's not like he's emotionless. He just needed a few weeks and he'd be back on track.

But he wasn't. No matter what, every time he saw him in the hallway or from the window, he felt something weird in his stomach. In the end, he couldn't forget Idia. He spent the next year wondering why did he like that guy, or why did people say things like _'He had some nerve to reject Vil!'_ as if he was lesser than Vil. He probably was, but Vil was too caught up in his own emotions to be okay with people bad mouthing Idia.

Time just passed like that. Vil tried even harder than before; he stayed the most beautiful, the only one worthy of being Prompfiore's leader. He stayed unbothered and unquestioned. So what if some of those first-year students were on his nerves? So what if he sometimes felt so tired he couldn't even sleep? As long as he could stand tall and do his work, nothing else really mattered.

Yet, he still couldn't reach him. He watched as Leona just took what he wanted, he and Ruggie just got together so naturally just because Leona wanted them to be. Why couldn't _he_ have that?

_'Ah... So he attended his classes today... that's good.'_ Vil saw Idia in the hallway, walking next to Azul, who was talking with an evil smile on his face. Vil wondered what had he planned this time.

They greeted Leona and Vil and kept walking. Vil was hoping for his and Idia's shoulders to touch, which didn't happen. Ignihyde's leader was too good at avoiding people. Vil smiled at that. How adorable.

As his vision started fading, he wondered if he should've had took some sleeping pills. But he wasn't sure about the side effects. Not that it mattered now as he was passing out. The last thing he felt was warm arms, probably keeping him from falling. He figured it was Leona's. He'd be happy to skip the lesson for him.

_************** _

He woke up in his own room. The blankets were too comfortable to be the nurse's office. As he opened his eyes, he saw a red light painting his (for some reason) dark room, which meant it was already too late for him to care for anything else. "Rook, are you here?"

"Sorry. He... he's not here. Should I go call him?" Vil's eyes widened as he turned his eyes and saw the boy with long hair standing next to his bed. He was blushing a little and seemed super awkward. _'Damn it... now I'm gonna get embarrassed as well!'_

"No... it's fine. Can you bring me some water?" WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE? WHERE DID ROOK GO? He swallowed all of his questions with water, but maybe his face was telling everything. "I... I caught you and carried you here. Azul-shi said I should stay 'till you wake up and threatened me so... I had to stay." Idia was getting sweaty. Vil sighed and got out of his bed.

"W-wait! You should stay a little..." Vil passed him and reached for his closet. "Don't worry. It's not my first time, I'll be fine after sleeping a little longer and a good meal. It's oka-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Idia's shout scared both of them. But he didn't stop. "So you're just gonna keep tiring your body? What if something really bad happens? What should I do if you get seriously injured?!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Idia blushed even harder than before as if he just realized what his words meant. How cute. How irritating. "Who the fuck you think you are?"

"What?"

"You're the one who rejected me like that! You said I wasn't good enough so why the fuck are you pretending to be worried about me? Just because I like you and think you're cute and get all fluffy when I don't see you DO NOT GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF!" He didn't really care about people knowing his true feelings. He insulted people left and right and valued them who didn't just kiss his ass for no reason. Then why was his face getting warm?

"I didn't..." Idia needed a few seconds to collect his words. "I never said you weren't good enough. I... I was so happy when you asked me out I didn't know how to react. So I just... just said the first thing I thought. I thought I might not be good enough for you. And I di-didn't realize I had hurt you so I just assumed you weren't serious so I kinda got heartbroken and..." Vil watched as he started crying. It was the first time Idia talked that much to someone other than Azul or Ortho. It was embarrassing but also felt kinda nice.

"So... um... We were both just misunderstanding everything this whole time?" Vil felt like such an idiot. Rook had told him that he should listen to other people more, nut he didn't think it would actually cause such a huge inconvenience.

"Yes... well. But now that I'm a dorm leader as well and stuff... can I have one more chance? Besides, I didn't know you could swear. That was actually kinda cute." He laughed. An evil-looking but genuine laugh. Did he pick it up from Azul?

"Shut up..." Vil said, feeling a little too vulnerable. "But I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Help I can't beat Jamil. That hoe.


End file.
